


interstellar [t.r.]

by avadadracomalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hogwarts, I don't know what other tags, Slytherin, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avadadracomalfoy/pseuds/avadadracomalfoy
Summary: CURRENTLY ON HOLDHe wasn't able to love. She was forced to love. Tom Riddle, the boy who died for power. Costell Flint, the girl who loved a little too much.Costell Flint is apart of one of the most sacred pureblood families and therefore is forced to marry a certain Abraxas Malfoy. She is betrothed to him, but the Slytherin doesn't wish to marry him. She finds herself trying to get away from the marriage and starting to get along with a certain dark-haired boy and ends up realizing who she is meant to be with. But he's bad and her fiance is rude? Who will she choose?[Mature Content]
Relationships: Tom Riddle/Original Character(s)





	1. Compromise

Thank you for reading this fanfic first of all! It is my pleasure to bring my idea to life hehe. I have constant ideas for more and more stories and I hope to get more as this story came to me last night while I was listening to music in my bed. 

This story contains smut and swearing so be aware!!!

\---------------

She pushed her way onto the train on the platform but there were too many people waiting there. Her family had been late because her little brother was complaining about his new set of quills that he had forgotten at home. They had to turn back and go and get it for him. That meant that they were late to the station and were trying to get on the train as the minutes ticked by as it was about it leave.

"Excuse me!" Costell said as she pushed past people, dragging her trunk being her.

People would frantically look back at the Flint children and then move as they realized they were supposed to get on the train so they could get to school.

Costell's mother pulled her arm and she turned around and her grey eyes met her mother's brown ones. They were stern and strict. It slightly scared Costell to think of what might be going on in her mother's brain as it normally was something very dark.

"Remember you are to sit with Abraxas on the train, we need to paint at least one marriage as having some love in it," her mother told her.

Costell breathed a huff and then nodded.

She left her mother without saying goodbye and just pulling her trunk onto the scarlet steam train.

She watched as children waved to their parents as the train started to commence its journey to Hogwarts. She didn't wave back because she knew her parents would just wave and try to show some love, but they never did.

Costell Flint was apart of one of the most renowned pureblood families in the wizarding world. They loved to keep lines pure and made sure that their children didn't interact with muggleborns because that would cause a taint on the family name. They were like royalty along with the other twenty-eight families who were known for their pureblood ways. It was quite disgusting as they married each other and they were all related in one way or the other.

Costell was already betrothed to someone. His name was Abraxas Malfoy and he was a rich snob and he was coveted by almost every girl at school for his good looks. He had platinum blond hair that made its way to his shoulders and he had piercing grey eyes. He was a fairly good looking boy, but she didn't want to marry him.

Costell was always the odd duck out when it came to family gatherings as she refused to use slander against muggleborns and she treated them equally.

Her family didn't approve and sent her to many pureblood houses to find her a spouse right away.

She didn't like the way her family always invited over suitors for her. She didn't like it when she got to choose her suitor and she choose Abraxas. It wasn't because he was good looking or nice but it simply was because she didn't care. She was prepared to spend the rest of her life after Hogwarts in a giant manor where she was there to get pregnant and give birth to an heir and after that be entirely useless other than being her husband's jungle gym. 

She saw a boy looking from compartment to compartment looking for a free one. She had seen him before in the common room. He was a Slytherin like her and he was a prefect. It was Tom Riddle.

Tom was a very handsome boy as he was tall, fairly muscled, had a beautiful smile, dark brown locks, and deep brown eyes. He always sucked up to the teachers and he was favored by them. She wouldn't be surprised if he had gotten Head Boy this year.

He saw Costell watch him and he gave her a glare that he always sent at students and went into a random compartment. 

He was a fairly angry boy. He was only nice to teachers and tended to be quite cruel to other students. Rumors had gone around that he had gotten Rubeus Hagrid expelled from Hogwarts, but of course, Hagrid still lived on school grounds.

She turned around and decided to search the train for her friend Claudia before finding Abraxas' compartment.

She walked for a little while before finding Claudia in the corner with her ex-boyfriend. Costell rolled her eyes and walked up to her, tapping her on the shoulder.

"Claudia!" Costell said, pulling her friend's eyes from the boy.

Claudia turned around and gave a huff. She was quite beautiful, but she was also sort of childlike. She had brown hair and brown eyes that always clashed with Costell's blonde hair and grey eyes. They were opposites in appearance and it was fun to see her friend be so different from her. She had light hair and light eyes while Claudia had dark hair and dark eyes. Costell liked her hair long so she can put it up in a ponytail and Claudia liked hers short so it was always down and she could just bob her head up and down and make her hair move.

She was quite pathetic.

"What?" She asked. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest.

Costell examined the boy whose name she forgot and said, "You can go now."

The boy looked confused and then Claudia just grabbed Costell's arm and started to drag her down the corridor of the train.

"Will you help me find Abe?" Costell asked her. 

Abraxas had a nickname that he didn't like which was _Abe._ A lot of people referred to him as Abe because it was easier to pronounce than Abraxas. 

"Sure, but please tell me that we can look through compartments to find new boys, the seventh year supply is getting pretty low," Claudia said.

Every since Costell and Claudia started at Hogwarts, Claudia was always running after the different boys. She had her very first boyfriend in her first year and surprisingly their relationship lasted all through the term and then they broke up when Claudia wasn't allowed to send him owls because her dad said so.

"Fine," Costell hummed.

They found their way to Abraxas' compartment and he was sitting with a few of his friends, Avery and Lestrange.

As Costell walked in Abraxas rolled his eyes and shifted over for Costell to sit next to him as Avery picked up her trunk and placed it on the rack over the top of them.

Claudia found herself seated between the two boys and was flirting madly at them. They were watching her with smug looks and Costell didn't know how Claudia did it. Claudia had a great personality and an even better body and Costell didn't have a bad body either. 

Costell was quite beautiful to be fair. She had her blonde flowing locks always going past her shoulders and no farther. She had her grey eyes that could be menacing and could also portray love at the same time. She was even told that she had amazing breasts and an even better ass. 

Costell was constantly swarmed with boys going after her, yet she still wondered how Claudia did it. She charmed every boy she saw and sure Costell could flirt and make a boy drool, but none of her relationships lasted longer than a week once she figured out that most of the boys just want her for sex and nothing more and nothing less. They never wanted her in an emotional relationship, they just wanted to feel her up. 

If she was being honest she wouldn't mind half the boys who hit on her to Slytherin into her. She wouldn't mind one bit, yet she always refused because her mother always told her that she had to wait for her husband. She was strict.

Costell and Abraxas sat there awkwardly, sometimes looking over at each other and then sort of glaring at each other. Abraxas' pointed nose would lower down farther as he inspected Costell's friend, but he never did anything because he was betrothed to Costell.

Costell decided to break the silence between the two of them as Avery and Lestrange just watched Claudia with eyes full of need.

"So how was your summer, Malfoy?" she asked him slowly.

He looked over to her and shot her a look of annoyance as he answered, "Just the usual, Flint. A lot of parties and public events."

Being a pureblood wizard or witch was no fun when it came to the summer holidays. They never got a break. They were either at special parties or they were in their library's learning as much as they could before they went back to school to pursue their "perfect" grades that their parents wanted.

They sat there in silence. They both kept looking over towards Claudia and the boys and they both grimaced.

At least they shared one thing, their hatred of watching Claudia flirt.

Claudia stopped and said, "Now, boys, I am a prefect so you're going to have to excuse me." She stood up and the boys watched her with greed. She winked at both of them and said, "Aren't you coming?" 

The boys quickly nodded, while giving each other knowing smirks. 

They left the compartment and shut the door behind them, leaving Abraxas and Costell alone in the compartment.

"Have you read any new good books?" Costell asked him.

The air was full of awkwardness and Costell didn't like to think that after this year at Hogwarts was done she would be forced to marry this boy who was terribly rude and uncomfortable around her.

"No," he murmured.

"Look, Malfoy, we should try to at least _talk_ to each other. We need to be able to stand each other, we just can't ignore each other. We're going to be married in less than a year oh and fucking each other," Costell pointed out.

Abraxas nodded slowly. He squeezed his eyes shut as he was trying to clearly contain his annoyance with the girl.

"I don't want to marry you, Flint, and we both know that, so, while we are at school we don't have to talk to each other. I can't stand the torture of watching you trying to get along with me, whether or not that we're going to be fucking in less than a year."

"I suppose you're right."

She didn't know if she could stand being married to Abraxas when she could be married to someone she actually loved. Someone who actually cared. Someone she could talk to for hours. Someone who would comfort her when she needed it most and of course Abraxas would never be that to her because he simply didn't love her.

"I just think that we should at least be able to tolerate each other," she said.

"No, we don't. When we're married we can sleep in different rooms and not talk to each other. The Manor is big enough and we only have to see each other when you need to conceive." He rolled his eyes and leaned back in his seat.

"What, so when people come over to our house we're going to act just like a couple, and then when they leave we go our different ways and don't tolerate each other?"

"That is exactly what I am saying," he said with a mock smile.

"I don't want that, Malfoy. My mother told me that we had to get along because they need to show people that a pureblood marriage can produce love."

"I don't care what your mother thinks, _Flint,_ " he spat her last name.

"Okay, fine. Well, I'm leaving then." She stood up from her seat and straightened her skirt as she left out of the compartment.

She huffed and made her way down the row of compartments to try and find someone to sit with. She didn't even need someone to talk to she just wanted to sit by someone who wasn't callous to her. 

She settled in on an empty compartment she found that she assumed belonged to one of the prefects due to the trunk sitting on the rack with no one near it. 

It was painfully silent for a while and she was enjoying too quiet, but it didn't last too long.

The compartment door slammed open to reveal the prefect and now Head Boy.


	2. The Dark-Haired Boy

"This is my compartment," the dark-haired boy said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I don't see your name on it," Costell replied.

She liked being snarky, she took pride in being able to annoying people and snap back at them. That was so much of her personality.

Costell was someone who could be extremely nice and sweet to someone one second and then a complete bitch the next. She was always nice to those close friends that she needed to but she kept up the family image by being completely annoyed by other people who her parents wouldn't approve on. She didn't pride herself on it but she worked around it.

"Well, if you didn't see but my trunk is above your head," he snapped back.

He seemed to be just as annoyed as her. She knew he was good at speaking back and being incredibly rude to students. They tended to cower when he would patrol the halls at night. Let's just say with Tom Riddle as a prefect there was a lot less trouble in the halls.

"Well, Riddle, for your information you need to learn how to share."

"Move." 

"No."

Tom huffed and sat across from Costell. He seemed very careless as he threw himself down on the seat.

They sat there both pretty awkwardly. No one dared to speak first due to their little quarrel.

Costell watched the handsome boy look out the window at the moving countryside. She watched as he looked bored already and wanted to leave. To be fair she just wanted to get to school and get rid of the boy as well.

Tom and Costell didn't interact a lot at school and every time they did it was normally forced for assignments. Every time they were in the common room alone together they would sit at opposite sides of the room and work on their schoolwork in peace.

She knew she wouldn't see Tom as much because he would have his own room as he was the Head Boy and the Head Boy and Girl always got their own rooms, causing the rest of the seventh years to be jealous.

"Why did you come to _my_ compartment?" He asked forcefully.

She looked up at him and rolled her eyes. She loved giving attitude so much.

"Because my stupid "fiance," said I couldn't handle me sitting in the same compartment as him," she replied while tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Her voice was commanding just as respectful as his and she was proud to see him look even more annoyed at her tone.

"What do you mean "fiance"?" Tom asked. He seemed confused but he didn't wipe the glare off of his face. His face was even beautiful when he was scowling.

"I'm betrothed. It's a pureblood thing." She looked at him like she was tired of hearing these questions over again, trying to not study every feature of his beautiful face.

He raised his eyebrows and looked back out of the window and started fiddling with the sleeve of his robes.

The Riddle boy was always smart and he poured his heart into learning anything and everything at Hogwarts. He was the smartest kid in the school and everyone would agree. He always had top marks, he never disobeyed the rules, and he was always studying. He was always in the library and he had even charmed the new librarian Madam Pince to get books out of the restricted section without a teacher's permission. He was sneaky that was for sure.

People rumored that somehow Tom was the heir of Slytherin and caused little Myrte to die. She came back and annoyed the crap out of people, but people still thought that Tom killed her. After Rubeus was expelled for "Killing Myrtle" people started to believe that it was the innocent, half-giant, Gryffindor who was so sweet to every creature he met.

She felt awkward so she leaned on the wall and looked out the window as well, making sure not to bothering Riddle.

"I don't understand why purebloods want their children to marry their cousins," Tom said.

Costell looked up at him with a little glimmer in her grey eyes and smiled half-heartedly.

"It's because purebloods believe that keeping the pureblood lines alive and intact will cause the magic to be stronger. Basically, they think that intertwining our blood will cause our children to be more powerful than we are."

"Wouldn't that make sense though?" Tom asked. He suddenly seemed so interested in the dealings of purebloods and what makes them superior.

"No. Because magic is not created that way. Yes, the magical stamp on the child could be stronger, but I'm no stronger than a muggleborn or half-blood."

"That makes no sense," he muttered.

"Can you please explain?"

He rolled his eyes and gave her a dark look. 

"If two magic beings were to procreate that would technically put more magical blood in the child that they are creating, am I wrong?"

"No, bu-"

"It's basic human anatomy. It should make sense."

"So, _Riddle_ ," she spat his name. "You're saying that I should go off and _marry_ Malfoy so I can have powerful children who would try to take over the world like Grindelwald did and ruin this world? Are you saying I shouldn't marry for love but power?"

His face didn't move as his dark glance became harder and he was clearly annoyed.

"Yes. Power is everything. That is all people need because with power comes happiness." He had an evil grin while his eyes held the same dark glare on them.

"You're so thick," Costell replied, crossing her arms across her chest and looking out the window before rolling her eyes.

" _Don't_ call me thick, _Flint_ ," He said with an evil growl to his voice.

"Well, power isn't everything, _Riddle._ "

"You're so pathetic."

"Don't call pathetic."

"I'll give you detention."

They stopped. They were leaning forward towards each other, with their faces merely inches apart. They looked into each other's eyes. They were still both angry and you could see it on both of their faces.

Costell's eyes trailed down to his full, pink lips. She looked at them before snapping her eyes up to see Tom looking down at her lips. They both looked into each other's eyes, brown on grey, and just looked at each other.

Costell moved a little closer and she could feel his warm breath on her face. Their lips were so close to meeting. Just forward a little more and their lips would lock onto each other. Just a little further and she would be kissing those nice pink lips.

The compartment slammed open and Claudia was wearing her new Slytherin robes. She was laughing away with Avery.

Costell and Tom both sat back quickly. They looked at each other and Costell felt a little bit lonesome as his expression went back to something dark and evil like.

"Hey, Stell, look come back to Abe's compartment, he's terribly jealous of me snogging Avery," she grabbed Avery's tie and he looked utterly intoxicated by her. "And that Greengrass girl is in there snogging Lestrange."

Costell snapped her eyes towards Tom again and he was looking out the window, not giving a care in the world.

"Fine." Costell stood up and straightened her skirt as she looked at Tom completely ignoring the situation going on. "See you around, Riddle," she said coldly before leaving the compartment.

She didn't let him respond as she followed behind Claudia and Avery totally flirting with each other.

They got to Malfoy's compartment and Claudia was right about Pearl Greengrass and Lestrange snogging. Pearl with her dark hair that curled down to her mid-back was straddling Lestrange's lap, smothering him with kisses. Lestrange had his hands on her ass as he graciously accepted her kisses.

Costell rolled her eyes before finding her seat next to Malfoy while watching Lestrange and Greengrass practically suffocate each other and Claudia and Avery tease one another.

✯✯✯

The Great Hall's torches were gleaming in the giant hall as Costell walked over to the Slytherin table. She was in her new black robes with her green tie. She had matured a little bit while she was gone and her skirt was shorter which didn't bother the boys so much.

She found a seat next to Abraxas as he rolled his eyes and turned his attention to Professor Dippet at the front.

After the sorting ceremony, Professor Dippet went on about the situation last year and how he promised that it would not happen again. Professor McGonagall was watching in awe at the Headmaster, she loved to suck up as well. While Professor Dumbledore's eyes trailed to the Slytherin table. 

His baby blue eyes landed on me and he half nodded wisely. His eyes then moved down the table to where Tom Riddle was sitting. He was right next to the first years while telling them to be quiet and stop looking around the Great Hall. She could tell by their faces that they looked scared to death of Tom. He was very intimidating.

Once Professor Dippet finished the dozens of plates filled up and people started digging in. There were all sorts of food and the first years looked like they were in heaven while the rest looked like they just missed the Hogwarts dinners.

"You know you didn't have to sit next to me," Abraxas said quietly as he put some desert on his plate.

"I'm just trying to create a public image," she muttered in response.

They were both surrounded by some of the most Slytherins that liked to gossip so they needed to keep the voices down to talk about being betrothed to each other.

"We don't _need_ to," he said.

"Look, Malfoy, we'll have this conversation at two o'clock in the common room. I'll make sure no one is there."

"The party is tonight."

"For seventh years?"

"Yes, dimwit."

"Shut up, Malfoy. Fine, we'll talk about this tomorrow in the library at five. We'll go to the party tonight _together_ to create a public image."

"But what if I want to kiss someone else?"

"Or fuck them?" she said with an extreme amount of attitude.

He rolled his eyes and said, "That's none of your concern, _Flint_."

"Well at least if you decided you want to go and Slytherin into some pour sixth year, please tell me so I can leave and pretend I don't know."

" _Fine._ "

" _Fine._ Now kiss me on the cheek so we actually look believable."

He rolled his eyes and his lips brushed her cheek and she fake giggled to show people that I actually cared. Some people's eyes widened, other's just rolled their eyes and went back to talking to their friends.

Her eyes trailed over to Tom who was watching as Abraxas muttered hateful things into her ear that no one would want to hear. She laughed and would flirtatiously push him to show that she cared. 

He caught her eye and he looked down at his plate before snapping at a young student who was telling a story using their hands. They stopped and cowered and quickly returned to eating their food.

✯✯✯

"So, what's going on with you and Riddle?" Claudia asked as she took off her school robes and changed into a mini skirt and a tied up tank top that would cause the boys to flank at all sides at the party.

"What do you mean me and Riddle?" Costell replied in confusion as she got dressed into a black high waisted skirt that reached her knees but was skin tight and fit her curves perfectly. She was also wearing a red polka-dot shirt that was tied up to where her shirt and skirt crossed over to make sure no skin was showing.

"Well, I caught you almost about to kiss the dude earlier today," Claudia said. She turned her attention away from Costell and started to put some makeup on.

"Look, Claudia, nothing is going on between Tom and I. If there was you'd be the first to know so don't fret."

"So, you like Tom." She lightly tossed her red lipstick to Costell and she started to put it on.

"I don't like Tom and I'm _not_ going to disrespect my engagement. I am engaged and I am taken."

"But technically, Stell, you and Abe don't want to marry each other so why are you even freaking out about it. Who cares if you cheat on Abe? Your parents were the ones who got you engaged."

"Claudia, it's different for you because your parents don't care who you marry because they're so consumed with your little brother carrying on the line. Claudia, you aren't being _forced_ to marry a fucking arse. You won't have an idiot for a husband."

"My husband will probably be an idiot.

"But, Stell, think about this, _you_ can cheat on Abe, and as long as you don't get pregnant you'll be fine. Abe is almost surely going to cheat on you so why does it matter?"

"I'm sure it doesn't matter, but I just want to make sure Malfoy is okay with it."

"Wasn't he whispering cruel things to you during dinner?"

"Yes, but that's not the point. I'm _engaged_ and he will be my husband one day and I have to start being faithful someday. I might as well try now, there's no harm in it."

"Okay, whatever, but first we need to party," Claudia said enthusiastically as she looked at Costell with a smile. "It's out last year here. Breathe and have fun. Enjoy this year because next year, it'll be all over. Now come on."

Claudia started to drag Costell down the stairs out of their dormitory.

It was her last year here and she would miss it. She loved getting away from her family and the pureblood traditions as she was freer to do things at school. She was able to live a little. This was her last year and she wanted to make it the best.


	3. Truth or Dare

They slowly snuck their way around the castle, quick to avoid prefects as they made their way towards the Room of Requirement. The halls were dark with the torches lit and you could hear the faint footsteps of students in front of Costell and Claudia. There were faint sounds of giggling as well as Costell and Claudia walked arm in arm towards where the party was.

They turned a corner and looked around to make sure no one was there before the Room of Requirement appeared in front of them and they quickly opened the door and slipped into the room where music was playing and people were dancing.

Claudia dragged Costell to the drink table and quickly Claudia snatched up a bottle of fire whiskey and joined a circle of people who were playing exploding snap.

Costell saw Abraxas' platinum blond hair in the corner and he turned his head to see her before he whispered quickly into a girl's ear and made his way over to the couches.

Costell huffed a little and Abraxas rolled his eyes as he slipped into the seat next to her, clearly annoyed like he always was. He didn't seem too happy to be there and to be fair Costell didn't want to be there, she would much rather have been in the common room by herself, curled up in the corner reading a good book.

"Want some?" Claudia said from beside Costell.

She looked at Abraxas who took a quick sip of his drink while his eyes trailed away to some random boy flirting with a girl in the corner.

"Why not?" Costell said carelessly as she snatched the bottle out of Claudia's hand and took a big sip of the fire whiskey.

It burned her throat but it felt so good to her. The way it helped her loosen up and be less uptight was nice. She was a happy drunk even if the next day it was a complete pain in her ass

She tied her hair back in a ponytail before joining in on their game of exploding snap as she continued to drink more. She didn't care. It was her last year, she was allowed to live a little, and live a little was what she was going to do.

"Slow down, champ," Claudia said before snatching the bottle out of Costell's hands and downing a large sip as well. 

Costell only laughed at her friend before grabbing the bottle back and laughing away with some of the people.

Abraxas had left her and gone to do the devil's tango with some random sixth year that he saw. She didn't care, she was careless. People knew she was engaged to Abraxas but she just wanted to at least have a little fun before she had to act seriously and actually _be_ engaged to him and go to public events over Christmas break and the summer holidays with her on his arm. She wanted to act single and not betrothed.

"He is a fucking twit," Costell said. She leaned her head against the back of the couch and huffed.

Claudia laughed.

"Who? Riddle or Abe?" Claudia said. She was also drunk and so when Claudia was drunk she was more open and honest, it wasn't a good mix.

"Both. What do you think?" Costell said. She leaned forward quickly and crossed her arms across her chest.

"So, were you and Riddle about to kiss on the train?" Claudia teased.

"Shut it, Dee, you know we were but we had to come in with _Avery."_

"Yeah, well at least I kissed someone."

"Way to make me feel good, Dee. Now, give me some of that fire whiskey." She reached out for the bottle and Claudia pulled it away.

"No, because we're truth or dare with veritaserum."

Truth or dare was a dangerous game at Hogwarts because they used veritaserum, the truth potion. It forced the users to tell the truth but they only played it if they were able to get some out of Professor Slughorn's office and normally the people in the Slug Club could, half of them organized the party.

"That doesn't mean I can't have more fire whiskey," Costell said, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, because it'll affect the potion probably."

"That's bullshit."

"Come."

Claudia grabbed Costell's arm and pulled her over to a different set of couches that had more people than the exploding snap couch as people loved to play truth or dare because it started rumors and people enjoyed the gossip that the sober people spread.

Claudia pulled Avery over to sit between Costell and herself which made Costell feel slightly uncomfortable because she didn't like Avery.

"Okay, so here is the veritaserum," Riddle's friend Mucliber said. He was a bully and Tom never stopped him from beating up a couple of first years which was annoying but he was amazing at throwing parties and _always_ brought the veritaserum.

"You all know how to play, but the fifth years won't," he said while looking around at the scared 15-year-olds who were new to the Hogwarts party group. "Okay, so someone will ask truth or dare, like a normal game, _but_ if you pick truth then you have to take a drop of veritaserum and of course you'll have to answer the question. Dares are normal but you _have_ to do them or else you're not allowed at the next party," he eyed a seventh year Gryffindor who was known to not follow through on his dares. "Shall we begin?"

He placed the veritaserum in the middle of the table and looked around the group menacingly. He always gave Costell sketchy vibes but she ignored them most of the time because she didn't care about the boy at all.

"Powers, truth or dare?" He looked at Claudia who was looking at him with a grim expression as if she was aware that she would be chosen first.

"Dare," Claudia said slowly.

"I dare you to sit on my lap," was all he said.

Claudia rolled her eyes and said, "What kind of dare is that?"

She stood up and made her way towards Mucliber and sat down on his lap where he started to kiss her shoulder and she was completely oblivious to him. She had too many boys chasing after her.

"My turn. Katie, truth or dare?" she asked a fifth-year whose eyes widened at Claudia speaking to her.

"T-truth," the girl stuttered.

"Get the veritaserum."

Claudia was scaring this poor girl and Costell found it slightly funny and so did Avery as he started to laugh a little bit at the fact that the girl suttered and was walking too quickly to retrieve the vial. She was really nervous and probably because it was her first Hogwarts "party".

The girl picked it up and put a drop on her tongue and she had a grimace on her face as she tasted the potion.

"Was it true that Riddle caught you in the prefect's bathroom feeling yourself?" Claudia said with an evil grin.

The girl looked around the room of people and then said with the utmost confidence, "yes."

Claudia started laughing and dropped her head back to Mucliber's shoulder where he kissed her neck and she didn't even notice.

"And in fourth year? Weren't you doing that stuff in third?" Avery whispered from beside Costell and she snapped her head towards him and rolled her eyes.

"Second year actually," she said with no sarcasm in her tone.

"What?"

"That's a joke."

He laughed to himself a little. "Don't make jokes."

"Don't whisper in my ear."

They both looked back to the game as a sixth year Ravenclaw started to kiss a random girl.

Hogwarts truth or dare was something else. They either had to stupid dares and truths like, kiss that girl or do you like them and then they had the extreme like, I dare you to have sex with that person (which half the time they didn't follow through with) or when was the last time you found a teacher attractive. It varied and it made the game so much better for people.

No one had picked Costell and Claudia had been picked five times already. Costell sat alone on the couch with Claudia in the corner, making out with an innocent fifth year.

"Abe," said Mucliber as it was his turn again. "Truth or dare?"

Abraxas was sitting in the circle and he rolled his eyes and said, "dare."

"Okay, I dare you to kiss Flint," he said.

Abraxas' face hardened and he went to sit next to Costell. 

Costell didn't know how she thought of this because she had kissed him before and she didn't like it but now that they were betrothed it didn't feel right. Everything felt wrong and she knew if she kissed him then she would betray herself even though she was meant to marry the boy.

Without warning, Abraxas caught Costell's face in his hands and pulled her lips to his. He was aggressive so he could make a show. Costell didn't kiss him back and just kept her eyes open and watched his eyes that were closed. She didn't like the feeling.

Abraxas stopped and said, "Flint, truth or dare?"

Costell raked her brain. She knew she didn't want a dare because they could go anywhere so she said, "truth." So, she grabbed the veritaserum and placed some on her tongue.

"Is it true that you Riddle almost kissed?" he said while licking his lips.

"How do you- Dee." She knew that it would get out somehow and she didn't know if she wanted it out but if it was out, who cared, plus she couldn't lie so she had to say something. "Yes."

There was a loud amount of oohs as they looked towards Abraxas who looked like he couldn't have a care in the world which he certainly didn't.

"That's your fiance, Malfoy," Mucliber said.

"Shut it, Mucliber," Abraxas said before going back to sit where he was previously.

Costell sat there with her legs crossed and arms folded across her chest. She was debating whether or not to punch Claudia once she was done with that fifth year.

Costell quickly stood up and made her way out of the party. She didn't care if she was caught by anyone, she was just scared that people would judge her for almost kissing Riddle.

Tom was the heartthrob of the school and half the girls wanted to be with him and she knew she'd be the laughing stock of Slytherin because she went after the dark-haired boy. She would be painted as one of those needy girls who followed Tom around and tried to be careful about it, but she couldn't.

Tom was very rude when it came to the girls that followed him around all day. He would turn around and scoff at them and sometimes give them detention for annoying him. He never could stand them and now that Costell had told everyone at the party she would be one of them. 

The Tom Fanclub actually had meetings. They met in the kitchens on Fridays to discuss a new way to get Tom's attention to where he would quickly go to the kitchen and get them kicked out. Let's just say that Tom doesn't like girls who find him attractive. 

She turned down the corridors and tiptoed past the caretaker's office before slipping down the stairs towards the dungeons where she would be able to be met with the dark green common room filled with leather couches and a fireplace that could keep her warm.

She found the wall and quickly whispered the password before the stone wall opened to reveal a passageway towards the dark and homie common room.

She walked quickly and entered the common room. There were a few people still up as they were looking in their new textbooks and playing games with each other. The second years looked happy as they got to sit on the sofa that was next to the fireplace that normally held seventh or sixth years. They probably felt special.

She made her way towards her dormitory where she would change into something more comfortable, probably something she stole from her brother's closet.

She got to the empty dormitory and quickly changed into an old shirt she had and some pajama shorts that she brought everywhere she went. She pulled down her hair from her nasty ponytail and it hurt her head to take out.

She laid in her bed and stared at the ceiling. She still felt intoxicated with alcohol but she pushed it off and just looked at the ceiling.

She felt stupid. Stupid for even joining that game of truth or dare because sooner or later Tom would probably come for her and she would be in big trouble then if Tom found out she was the one who told the people who liked to gossip.

She decided she would lay awake in bed till Claudia got back so she could lecture her about even telling Abraxas that she had almost kissed Riddle. It was Claudia's fault. Claudia and her big mouth, she always was one for gossiping.

Costell could feel herself slowly start to fall asleep till she remembered that she was supposed to stay awake till Claudia came back. She only knew one way to actually stay awake.

She turned to her clock and it was midnight so she climbed out of bed and put her robe on to keep herself warm before grabbing a book and making her way towards the common room.

The fire was slowly dying and all the children had been told to go to sleep, probably by Slughorn who didn't care where the other kids were. The common room was full of happiness when she came in earlier that night and now it just looked as if it was batman's Batcave. The dark walls and the dying fire didn't help.

Costell pulled out her wand and used a spell to make the fire bigger and to fill the room with more light. 

After she sat down on the couch and pulled out a book she started over the summer. She looked at the words and could feel herself falling asleep. She kept saying that any second now Claudia should come back, but she didn't.

Costell heard footsteps in the passageway and she looked towards it and it was just one person who looked very angry. She wasn't in the mood to deal with him, she was too tired.

He came up to Costell with his dark eyes full of loathing.

"Why did you tell them?"


	4. Kiss and Tell

She stood up quickly as she heard the anger in the boy's voice. He was clearly mad and she could tell as he glared at her, waiting for a response that she didn't want to give.

She crossed her arms across her chest and gave him a glare and then she rolled her eyes. 

"Tell me," he said slowly with anger coursing through his deep voice.

"I don't need to tell you shit, _Riddle_ ," she said rudely.

She didn't care that the boy looked very handsome when he was angry or that the flicker of annoyance in his dark eyes didn't make her want to kiss him. She tried to ignore the boy. She looked at his forehead instead to make it look like she was looking at him when she really wasn't.

"You are going to tell me," he said. His dark eyes weren't lying and she felt herself shiver at his intense gaze.

She moved her eyes to his eyes and her breath hitched as she could feel the fear start to move into her body, soaking her veins and making her cower in front of the boy. She knew her face had turned into looking at him and he evilly smirked. 

"We were playing truth or dare," she said quickly. The fear laced her voice like a symphony like it was supposed to be there. "It was my turn and I chose truth. Malfoy asked."

She started to fiddle with her hands and she looked down at them as she played with a simple ring that her grandmother once owned. 

"Why didn't you just leave?" The anger wasn't leaving his voice and it scared Costell slightly as the boy moved closer to her.

"It was with veritaserum. I'm sorry, Tom, I am." She looked up at the boy who moved closer to her.

He had an evil look in his eyes that caused Costell to step back slightly. He looked masochistic. The way his dark eyes looked at her scared her but she couldn't help but notice the beauty of the boy. Of course, she knew that he was handsome but there was a different kind of beauty in the way he looked at her. 

"You're sorry?" He didn't stop approaching her. He scoffed and she backed away more.

"Tom, just _please_ back away," she said. She could hear her voice tremble as he didn't back away and just came closer to her.

"Why should I, _Costell?_ " he said.

She froze as she heard her name flow effortlessly from his lips. The way he was able to word things amazed her but this time it was different. She heard her name come out of her mouth and she enjoyed it. She liked the way that he emphasized every letter in her name as he pronounced it perfectly.

He clearly saw the effect he had on her when he said her name because he said, "Answer _me, Costell_."

She gulped looking at the boy who towered over her. The way he kept ushering her backward. The way he said her name. She liked it a lot and she couldn't control her thoughts.

"Becau-because I asked you to," she replied.

The smirk stayed on his face and she could feel her breath almost completely disappear as she looked up at him and he kept his dark eyes on her grey eyes, staring.

He kept moving forward and Costell backed away until she realized she hit the wall. The stone-cold wall from the dungeons was against her back and Tom kept moving forward, not stopping anytime soon.

He was a foot away from her face as he placed his hands on the wall beside her. The way he menacingly just stared at her scared her and made hunger rise up in her. He saw it and something rose up to his eyes and her breath hitched.

He moved in closer and his face was inches away from hers. She could feel his warm breath upon her face. She could feel it and she wanted to kiss him, she knew she did.

She came back to her senses quickly and pushed him away.

She grabbed her book as quickly as she could she said, "Fuck off, Riddle. I said back away."

She saw the anger in his eyes and he quickly lifted his wand towards her and she closed her eyes as he said, "Accio necklace."

She felt the necklace that was laced on her neck pulling her forward till Riddle grabbed hold of her shoulder, staring intently down at her.

She stopped and looked up at the dark-haired boy and before she knew it he crashed his lips against hers.

She melted at his touch as he pulled her closer to him. His kiss was full of passion and she could feel the passion and anger in the way his lips moved against hers.

He quickly wanted entrance to her mouth and she let him in as his tongue teased her lower lip before going into her mouth where it held dominance.

His hands went from her shoulders to her waist where he pulled her closer to him. 

She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down towards her. She entwined her fingers with his hair and played with it.

He left her lips and went to her jaw and then her neck. He kissed and sucked along her neck which caused her to pull the boy closer to her. She kept her hands entwined in his hair as he was low enough for her to kiss his neck as well.

He made his way back up to her lips and started to kiss her with more force than before. She didn't mind. She liked the way he was anything but gentle.

He quickly jolted away from her and looked with anger at her which caused her to shiver as she looked at him.

He came closer to her before saying, "If you tell _anyone_ what happened tonight, I swear I will hunt you down and you will _not_ survive another day."

He lifted her chin up gently and placed a kiss on her lips before he fixed his hair and his robes and left the common room.

She stared after the boy wondering how he could be so angry and sexy at the same time. The dark-haired boy had problems and clear anger issues but she didn't mind so much because of the way he kissed her with passion, aggressiveness, and anger. She had never had anyone kiss her like that and she wanted him back so she could kiss him again.

✯✯✯

"You never came back last night," Costell said as Claudia came back up to the room to collect some of her clothes.

"I know," Claudia said as she started to put her robes on. "What were you doing while I was off with someone?"

"I-I nothing," she said quickly. "I have a nasty headache though."

"Hm, I have a spell for that." 

Claudia pulled out her wand and pointed it towards Costell's head but Costell backed away, grabbing her bag and her wand.

"Not right now, Dee, um, I'm going to go to breakfast," Costell said quickly before leaving out of the dungeon.

She went into the common room and it seemed so alive with children talking to each other and people catching up with each other when they couldn't the night before. Costell wished that she could be one of those people who got to say hello to her friends and able to catch up with them but she had no patience with the people in her year.

She made her way to the Great Hall and decided to take a long way cutting by the Head dorms.

People were walking by her and she would roll her eyes at them and then they would scoff at her and she would ignore them. 

People didn't like her because she was a pureblood which made total sense to her as she was a bitch. She knew she wasn't supposed to be friendly with people her parents didn't like so she didn't. She didn't agree with it because she knew that it didn't matter about blood status because all the great wizards were half-bloods or muggleborn. Even Albus Dumbledore was a half-blood.

She got to the Head's rooms and saw Tom Riddle step out of his room. She stopped and looked at the boy who made eye contact with her. She quickly blushed and looked down at her feet before starting to walk away slowly.

An arm grabbed her and pulled her into an old classroom that no one used.

She was confused and she looked up at who it was and just like she thought, it was Tom Riddle.

He quickly cupped her face in his hands and he pulled her face towards his and their lips met. 

She got butterflies as he moved his hands down to her waist and she pulled his head down lower as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He pulled away too quickly and left. 

She stood there in the room, all alone. She didn't know what to think of it.

She grabbed her bag and made her way out of the classroom.

She walked down the corridor as she kept a straight face and made her way towards the Great Hall. 

It was weird to think that Tom Riddle kept kissing her. What was so appealing about her? Why was she so special? There were dozens of girls who would want to be in her situation. Girls who, like her, would want to be pulled into a classroom by his veiny hands and pulled right up to him, clashing their lips together.

She tried not to think of it as she walked into the Great Hall and saw Claudia wave her over. 

She looked down the Slytherin table and saw Tom watch her from the corner of his eye before them going back to his plate as Professor Slughorn gave him his timetable.

Costell blushed and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

She walked over to Claudia and took a seat next to her. Claudia had pulled up her skirt clearly to reveal more skin and it made Nott stare at her thighs.

"Why are you so late?" Claudia asked.

"I um was just taking a longer route to look around the school," Costell responded as she put some food on her plate and looked down the table to Tom Riddle whose eyes kept meeting with hers and she would try to stop the blush from flooding her cheeks.

"Okay. Stell, did you hear that Malfoy and Parkinson? You know," she said with a cheeky grin.

"Malfoy and Parkinson?"

"Word will get around soon, but you can't deny that Parkinson is wrong for fucking Malfoy can you? I mean _look at him_. He is _hot_. You are one lucky girl, Stell."

"Thank you, _but_ I don't feel lucky, he is a terrible boy and I have the displeasure of having to become his wife." She rolled her eyes and started to eat some toast.

"Do you think Malfoy was wrong for fucking Parkinson? I mean _look at her body_. What I would give to have her body or yours for a matter of fact," Claudia said with a smile as she pulled her skirt up a little more.

"I don't my body," Costell said.

"Oh come, Flint, you have curves and boobs and very nice ass," Claudia said with a smile chuckle.

"Stop."

"Come on, Costell, you _have_ to live a little this year. Okay, promise me. This year is our last year at Hogwarts _and_ it's your last year being single so like I said before as long as you don't get fucking pregnant, you'll be fine."

"I'll try to live a little, but I can't promise a thing."


	5. Riddikulus

Costell reluctantly went to class as they dragged like they always did. She wasn't even excited for her N.E.W.T. year, she just wanted to get it done and over with, without the stress of the actually N.E.W.Ts. Apparently, they were the worst exams ever and more students had to drink the draught of peace than any other class when exams came around.

Costell arrived at Defense Against the Dark Arts and all the desks were emptied as people littered the back of the room waiting for Professor Dumbledore to come in and start teaching. People didn't like when Dumbledore put the seats at the back.

She saw Riddle walk into the room and he huffed and rolled his eyes while Mucliber whispered something and chuckled to himself which clearly annoyed Tom.

Why was every teenage boy at Hogwarts always annoyed?

Professor Dumbledore came into the class with a smile as he waved us forward. We came forward and looked at each other.

"Good morning, class," Dumbledore said. His beard was long but not too long, his eyes were hidden behind his new half-moon spectacles and he was quite handsome but in his 40s or 50s, that didn't stop the girls from falling in love with their teacher.

"Welcome to your _last_ year at Hogwarts and today we're going to start with some basic N.E.W.T. review." Dumbledore waved his wand and the desks disappeared and everyone dropped their bags by the wall because they knew that they were doing hands-on work in class. 

"Now, this is really basic so we're going to start with it. I have a boggart in my office and today we're going to face out boggarts."

Dumbledore quickly made his way to his office as everyone formed a line quietly and waited patiently for Dumbledore to return.

He came out of his office with a trunk floating behind him. He casually came down the stairs and placed it down on the ground and faced the class.

"Who wants to go first?" 

Everyone backed away and it left Tom and Costell standing there a little bit awkwardly. Tom scowled at Costell and she shivered as she remembered the boy kissing her an hour earlier and now he was scowling at her? What was his problem?

"How about Miss Flint," Dumbledore said. 

Tom looked at her and then at the ground and back up to her. She knew he wasn't checking her out unless he was but it seemed more like a judgemental look.

"Do you remember the spell?" He asked.

Costell nodded quickly and waited for Dumbledore to open the trunk and unleash her biggest fear.

He started to unlatch it and then the trunk was opened with someone stepping out.

It was her mother and she had a hard glare on her. The boggart said, "Look at _you_ friends with mudbloods you are a disgrace to the Flint name and I don't want you in my house again." It was so harsh and Costell couldn't help but cower.

"Remember, Miss Flint, remember the spell," she heard Dumbledore say.

Her mother scowled at her and kept insulting her about who she liked. Costell squeezed her eyes shut and tried to drown it out or at least pluck up the courage to use the spell.

She opened her eyes and said stiffly, "Riddikulus."

Her mother was suddenly in a poll dancers costume which caused people to laugh and Costell to cover her eyes at the sight of her mother wearing that. Dumbledore didn't look very pleased as he looked away and took a deep breath.

"Mr. Riddle, your turn," Dumbledore said as he clearly wanted it to end.

Costell went to the side of the room and watched as Tom walked up towards the boggart who quickly turned their head and changed into something.

A dead body.

Not just any dead body.

 _His_ dead body.

He looked down at it and she could almost sense the cowardness he felt. He didn't physically cower but he looked scared. He looked like something broke him and he looked like he was about to break his "professional" facade.

"Riddikulus," Tom said quickly. 

It changed into a clown and he quickly walked over to where Costell was standing. He folded his arms and leaned against the wall at the back of the class while everyone was taking their turns laughing and being scared.

"So your fear is your mother," Tom stated quietly.

"Not just my mother, she doesn't physically scare me at all, but if she found out what I was doing to the Flint name then-"

"Fuck your mother."

"What?"

"I said fuck your mother."

"No, but you can." She immediately covered her mouth in her hands and laughed. "I am so sorry, Tom, I didn't mean to say that."

He laughed a little bit and looked down at the ground and the ghost of a smile appeared on his face as he fixed his expressions and said, "It's quite alright."

They silently stood there as people used their spells to turn their boggarts into something else. People would flee to the corners with their groups of watching people who were casting their spells.

Abraxas' boggart was him but he was alone and no one knew his name. Typical.

Claudia's boggart was just a simple rat which was confusing but she knocked down about three people before she actually used the spell and the rat changed into a lollipop.

"So, your boggart was you but you were dead?" Costell said silently.

"I have a fear of passing away."

"A little full of yourself aren't you?"

"You can say that."

Dumbledore finished up by assigning us twelve inches of parchment on the boggart and the other creatures we learned about in third year. 

"Meet me in ten minutes in the Head Boy's dormitory. I believe you have a free period," Tom said before scooping up his bag and leaving the room with Mucliber hollering something at him.

Costell walked out of the classroom which Claudia said, "I can't believe that we had to be boggarts, I don't like them."

"Is it because you're most scared of a rat?"

"Well, at least mine wasn't my fucking mother."

"I-I'm going to go now, I'm meeting someone for studying."

"Sorry, Stell, I am."

"No, it's okay, Dee, I'll see you in potions."

Costell quickly made her way down the hall and navigated her way towards the Head dormitories. The long winding corridors seemed like it took her forever to get there but she finally did. The portrait was sitting on the wall.

"Are you the one Voldemort wanted to see?" The painting asked.

"Voldemort?" 

"Nevermind." It rolled its eyes and then swung open.

She walked down the corridor and got to the little common room where nobody was. She decided to take a seat on the small sofa. 

She put her bag down beside her and pulled out a book because she didn't know how long Riddle would be. 

She read her pages and sat in silence while hearing the fire crackle. It was a comfortable little space and she felt so nice as she just sat there waiting for Tom while reading her book in his nice common room.

She suddenly felt something on her neck. Lips. There were lips on her neck.

She dropped her book and quickly stood up from the couch and pulled her wand out of her robes and pointed it at Riddle who was standing there with a devilish smirk on his face.

"Hello, _Costell_ ," Riddle said, not removing the smirk.

"Riddle, why were you kissing my neck?" She didn't remove her wand from the place where it was, pointed at Riddle.

He slowly came closer to her and she found herself backing up like the time they first kissed.

She hit the wall and Riddle softened his eyes as he slowly moved Costell's arm down to her side. She let him and she didn't fight back at all she let him lower her arm.

"For some reason this year, Costell, I can't resist you," he said as he was very close to her now.

"Why not?"

"You've _grown-."_

"So my fucking body is the reason?"

" _Let me finish_ ," he snapped which caused her to flinch. "You're smarter, you have more of an attitude, you stand up for yourself. You're ambitious and cunning. A _true_ Slytherin." He whispered the last bit.

He placed his hand on her face and looked at her with greed in his eyes. His dark eyes melted into hers as her breath hitched as she looked at the handsome boy that was looking at her like she was the only thing in the world.

He leaned forward and she stopped him for a second.

"Tom, what if the Head Girl comes in?"

"What that stupid Gryffindor?"

"Yes."

"She's in Herbology."

She let him this time and his lips connected with hers and he immediately chose aggression. His lips moved hard against hers and she wrapped her arms around the boy's neck. His hands moved to hold her waist and he pulled her closer to him.

"Jump," he whispered.

She rolled her eyes and jumped as Tom caught her legs and wrapped them around his body. He held onto her butt and walked over to the couch where he sat down with her sitting in his lap.

She felt a little revealed as she straddled his lap and her thighs were showing but he didn't care as he moved his hands up and down her back and moving down to her ass. 

His lips were warm and welcoming but mostly devilish. He seemed to have a little bit of self-control and she didn't care because she wanted his lips on hers forever. His lips felt nothing like Abraxas' as he welcomed her lips and came back with as much force as she did.

He slithered his tongue into her mouth, demanding dominance which she welcomed gratefully. 

He pulled away and Costell went straight to his neck, kissing and biting wherever she could. 

"Do you want to take this to the bedroom?" Tom asked.

Costell stopped and got off his lap and moved backwards away from the boy who was now standing up and looking at her in confusion.

"What?" he asked in a low voice causing shivers to flow down Costell's spine.

"I don't want to take _this_ whatever _this_ is to the bedroom because I'm betrothed and I can't. . . I can't do anything with you Riddle."

He rolled his eyes and said, "Would Malfoy kill me if he knew that we kissed?"

"No."

"Would he care if you don't love him?"

"No."

"Would he care if he caught me and you doing something?"

"More likely."

"And why is that?" he said in his dark tone.

"Because I get do those things because I after Hogwarts I'm going to be his wife and we need an heir so we can ignore each other."

"So, your plan is to stay away from _any_ intercourse with anyone till you get hitched and practically make love out of force? Just so you can get fucking pregnant? Pathetic."

"It is and that's exactly what I have to do to please my family."

"Your family has got their morals wrong. Aren't you scared of your fucking mother? You're scared of her finding out about your friends?"

"You're one to talk! You're fucking scared of yourself dying!"

"But at least I don't _hate_ my family."

"It's because you don't have one!" 

She froze as she saw him become really angry. His face was turning red and she quickly grabbed her bag and left the room before being yelled at by him.

What was wrong with Riddle?

✯✯✯

"Hello, children, welcome to your last first class of potions at Hogwarts!" Professor Slughorn said as Costell slowly slipped into a seat next to Claudia.

"Today we will be making the Draught of Living Death. We learned this last year and we have a reward for best potions, the classic, liquid luck." Professor Slughorn held up the small vial of liquid luck which made people whisper in anticipation to start their potions and make them to the best of their ability so they can get the liquid luck and do the most stupid teenage things with it.

"Make sure you don't cheat off the person next to you. Good luck, children."

Everyone turned to their cauldron and started to pour ingredients into it. They started to chat with each other while looking very closely at the potions books, muttering, grabbing ingredients or grimacing at the choice of scents it was supposed to have.

Costell quickly grabbed all of her ingredients and started to add them in slowly, making sure she cut the bean instead of grind it down with the knife.

"Is it two clockwise or counter clockwise?" Claudia whispered to Costell.

"Where are you in the potion?" She responded.

"Ummm."

"You haven't started have you?"

"Nope."

"Look in the fucking book."

"My mum forgot to buy the fucking book."

"Of course she did. Here use mine, I already know the potion."

"You are a life saver, Stell, I love you and I will never stop."

"Thanks." She laughed.

She was happy that she was able to stay friends with Claudia even after stupid little fights that overdramatic girls their age would definitely stop talking to each other after they still talked to each other and put it all in the past.

"Miss Flint," said Professor Slughorn from behind her.

"Yes, Professor Slughorn?" 

"I was wondering if you'd like to join the slug club?"

"Of course, Professor." Costell said with a smile.

"And you too, Miss Powers?"

"Never miss a party," Claudia said with a charming smile.

"Great! The first meeting is next week. Be expecting my owl."

Costell laughed as she turned back to Claudia.

"I guess we're finally worthy of the slug club," Costell said.

"You already know." Claudia winked.


	6. Slug Club

Costell got ready for the night of the first Slug Club meeting. Professor Slughorn planned it right after dinner in the Great Hall for desert and Costell sighed internally when dinner was over. She didn't know if she wanted to go because Professor Slughorn could be sometimes insufferable but he was a Slytherin and head of the house so she knew it would look good on her. She needed to please her family.

She got changed out of her robes into a cute dress and pinned half of her hair up and left half of it down. She borrowed Claudia's lipstick and wore red lipstick like cherries. It made her have a pop of color because she was wearing a beige dress and she had blonde hair and grey eyes which was pretty plain.

Claudia and Costell walked arm in arm to Professor Slughorn's office. They watched as kids looked at them in confusion and some boys would occasionally try to talk to them because they dressed up, Costell told them to stop talking to Claudia and go away and they listened quickly. Every boy loved Claudia and she hated it.

They arrived at the office and quickly went in. There were only two seats left and one was next to Mucliber and the other one was next to Tom. Claudia made her way towards Mucliber right away and sat down next to him with a flirty smile. Costell sighed and made her way next to Tom.

Tom shifted his chair close as some random girl started to flirt with him from the other side. He moved it till his arm was touch Costell's. A shiver ran down her spine as she knew she hadn't kissed him in a week.

Over the past week, Tom didn't talk to Costell and only made hard eye contact. She always looked away when he did because she felt a pounding in her chest when he did. She hurt him and she knew it. She wasn't proud of herself and she shouldn't have said any of that shit and she knew she shouldn't have. Tom was so hard to get along with and it hurt her as she thought that this boy could change and not scare every kid in the hall.

"Finally! Everyone is here!" Professor Slughorn said with his chipper voice. He was smiling and looking around the table of kids, half of them scared to be there.

"Tom m'boy, could you please ask a house elf to bring the desert?" Slughorn turned to the dark-haired boy.

He nodded and called a house elf who snapped its fingers and a big pudding appeared in the middle of the table with plates in front of everyone. The pudding was big and the younger children there were clearly more desperate to get some than the older kids. The older kids more looked at it and didn't know if they wanted any because it looked so full of calories.

"So, Miss Flint, how are your classes going?" Professor Slughorn asked as he put some pudding on his plate.

Costell placed her hands on her lap and looked at Tom out of the corner of her eye and he was looking back so she snapped her eyes to Slughorn.

"Very good, sir, I've been doing very in transfiguration surprisingly which isn't normal because it's not my strong suit," she replied as people started to pass the pudding around.

"Oh, that's very good, Miss Flint. How is your father?" He asked but before she could answer he said, "You see I went to Hogwarts with Miss Flint's father Mr. Flint, we were _very_ good friends and we got into trouble a lot and surprisingly we were one of Dippet's favorites. He always got us out of detention and he always gave us more sweets." 

"Sounds like you had a _very_ adventurous life, Professor," Tom said while he looked evilly out of the corner of his eye towards Costell.

"Indeed I did, m'boy. It was such a relief to know that you children are still the same. No matter how much time goes by you all just stay the same."

"You know us, teenagers we're just stupid and don't know right from wrong," Claudia said as she picked at her pudding.

"You're very right, Miss Powers. That is what I adore about teaching because the next generation never fails to excite me."

"Professor, don't you think that our generation could be extremely screwed?" Costell asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Like, what about for example we'll use Tom. Tom tries to take over the world and make sure wizards are the only race and this entirely hypothetical but what if he wanted to destroy muggles? What if you saying we excite you is the wrong choice of words? What if _our_ generation is screwed because we're too consumed with power?" 

"Maybe Tom will become an evil dark wizard, we never know. But that is what excites me because you don't know what the next generation is up to, you never know what could happen." He smiled kindly at everyone and some people started to whisper.

Tom looked harshly at Costell and then turned to Professor Slughorn and said, "But what if, Professor, we all are normal and we don't do anything for the world? What if half of us end up with a desk job at the Ministry? What would that do? Would be exciting then?"

"Well, Tom m'boy, that is a very odd question and I'm not sure how we got here but if you all end up getting desk jobs just know that you were put there for a reason and if your generation is boring and unfun then you can, of course, looked forward to your children's generation. This is not a normal Slug Club conversation so, Mr. Malfoy, how is your father doing?"

Costell awkwardly sat there for a while as Professor Slughorn talked to every kid around the table to try to make friends with them. He pushed them to answer and the younger ones stuttered and tripped over their words before answering. Some kids left because they didn't want to be there. Costell suffered through it, knowing it was good for her family.

"Now why would one just decide to build a machine that walks for you? Couldn't you just have a hippogriff or something? Muggle baffle me," Slughorn said.

Costell took her time to look at Tom while he was responding to Slughorn. She looked at his strong stature and his broad shoulders. His dark hair was curled and his chiseled jawline made Costel start to drool, but she kept the drool in her mouth. She looked down at his hand and it was gripping his pants tightly. The veins were popping up in his hand and up to his arm and Costell could feel her breath quicken and her heart raced as he kept clutching his pants tighter.

She heard Slughorn turn his conversation to a different person but she couldn't keep her eyes off of his hand. It just looked so good, she wanted it to choke her, she wanted to leave little love bites on it, she just wanted a new necklace.

She figured he saw her staring because he slowly moved his hand and reached her thigh where he placed his hand upon it and she felt her heart race even fast. His hand squeezed her thigh and she felt vulnerable but the way his hand squeezed her thigh made her want him even more. She knew she could but she wanted it so badly.

"Miss Flint, how is that new property your family bought?" Slughorn asked, pulling her attention away from the boy's hand on her thigh.

"It's doing very well," she said with her breath uneven. "We have people moving in next weekend I believe."

"Are you okay, Miss Flint?" Slughorn asked.

Tom smirked and moved his hand towards the bottom of her skirt in which she tried to ignore but her heart raced even faster as his fingers brushed her skin.

"Oh alright. Well, what kind of job do those people have?" 

"T-they work at the Ministry," she replied ash she felt his hand slowly inching up her skirt. 

"What department?" Slughorn asked in the question.

"I believe Law Enforcement, sir." Her voice was very strained as he rubbed his hand against her thigh and there was a sudden throbbing feeling between her legs. 

Tom had a smirk on her face which caused her to stand up quickly and him pulling his hand away from her thigh. She was red in the face and she looked around the room at the people staring at her and Claudia looking at Riddle and then rolling her eyes.

"I-I'm going to go back to my dormitory now. Thank you, Professor Slughorn, this was lovely, I'm very tired," she said quickly.

"Me too, sir," Tom said as he stood up with an evil look on his face. 

Costell quickly tried not to look back as she walked out of his office and down the corridor, tucking her leftover strands of hair behind her ears. 

She slowed down when she realized that she wasn't consciously walking towards her dormitory but the room of requirement which appeared quickly before her. She looked around before going in and seeing what she needed. There was a couch with a little table in front of it. Almost right away she collapsed onto the couch and threw her head backward, looking up at the ceiling. 

She took deep breaths, trying to get the feeling of Tom's hand moving up and down her thigh out of her head. It was terribly rude of him and she knew she shouldn't have liked it but a large part of her loved it.

She heard the door open and she quickly sat up to see Tom standing there with his hands in his pockets, looking as beautiful as ever. He had a devilish smirk on his face and she stared right into it and the throbbing between her legs came back to her. She wanted him and she felt like she _needed_ him. 

"Did you come here to apologize?" she said as she pressed her legs together as tight as she could to numb the feeling.

"No," he said strictly as he looked her up and down and a glisten was in his eyes but he didn't approach her.

"Then why are you here?" she asked loudly.

"Because I need to remind you that I can't resist you." He suddenly started to move forward a little more towards the small couch.

"I didn't forget," she said as she folded her hands on her lap.

"Also, I was wondering why such a pretty girl like you was refusing my hand?" He said in a more strict tone that made butterflies fly around in her stomach.

"I didn't like it without permission," she said quickly.

"Next time I will ask in front of Professor Slughorn then." His smirk reached his eyes as he kept moving towards Costell like he was being beckoned to her.

"There's a next time?" she asked with anger lacing her voice. She didn't want him closer to her because something about him was so intoxicating. 

"There's a next time."

She leaned back on the couch and he placed both of his hands right beside her legs and leaned forward. She couldn't help it but she kissed him. She pulled him down on her and she laid down on the couch as Riddle kept kissing her.

He had a possessive glisten in his eyes as he kept kissing her and pressing down on her. His body was grinding against her and the throbbing became more prominent. She wanted him and wanted him now.

She opened her eyes as he pulled away and helped her up. She looked at him in confusion and he tapped a finger on her nose before saying, "Not yet, Costell, not yet."

He swiftly fixed his hair before giving Costell a small kiss and leaving the room of requirement with her standing there, her hair messed and at a loss for words.

She hated the boy but he was so irresistible.


	7. Malfoy

Costell got back late the previous and wasn't questioned by Claudia as she started to talk about how she was interested in getting in a relationship with Avery. She didn't even ask Costell what she did when she was gone, she didn't care and Costell was happy with that because she preferred for Claudia to not ask questions, it would just make her life better.

The next morning was a lazy start as Claudia dragged Costell out of bed twenty minutes before breakfast was over and Costell took a shower quickly and got dressed. She almost ran down the corridors as she had her bag over her shoulder and Claudia trying to talk to people as they passed. Costell dragged Claudia out of all of those places.

They got to the Great Hall and people were finishing their breakfast while other people like them were running in, grabbing some toast, and leaving with a book in their hands. Everyone knew that seventh years had no time for anything except studying.

"Let's sit beside, Riddle," Claudia as she gripped Costell's arm. She pinned her bangs back and she had done her makeup very fancy that day and Costell didn't question it because there was no doubt that she was going to try and seduce someone.

Before Costell could answer Claudia started to drag Costell over to him. He was sitting there, eating peacefully, not even aware of the time. He was also studying and he wasn't paying attention to Costell being dragged over to him. His curly brown hair was shining as the candles gleamed down on his head.

Claudia sat across from him and almost had to force Costell into her seat.

Tom took a look at her from the corner of his eye and turned back to his book as he put some porridge in his mouth. 

She caught herself staring at him as the spoon went between his lips and into his mouth. His full lips captured the spoon and she could almost feel herself getting wetter. She crossed her legs quickly as she tried to look away from the handsome boy sitting right beside her.

"Good morning, ladies," he said softly. He inspected Claudia with an eyebrow raised and Claudia licked her lips. Tom quickly grimaced and looked over towards Costell where he smirked slightly.

"So, I hear you two had a nice conversation," Abraxas said from behind them which caused all three of them to look at the blond boy who had his arms crossed and a devilish smirk playing upon his lips.

"Just fucking leave us alone, Abe," Claudia said as she started to pile some food on her plate.

"I wasn't fucking talking to you, Powers. I was talking to Flint and Riddle." He came up to Costell and sat down quickly beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She hated the feeling of his hand around her waist, she just wanted to escape his hold and go to Riddle where she felt so safe. She knew that Abraxas just had to do it for the engagement but she would never get used to it, she would never get used to him kissing her.

"When was this apparent conversation, Malfoy?" Tom asked with a little bit of a vicious look on his face. He looked like he could scare anyone away. 

Tom looked down to where his hand was around Costell's waist and he looked like he was ready to punch someone. _How come he's so attached to me when we've only made out twice?_ She wondered.

"On the train oh and after Slug Club." He gripped her waist tighter and Costell flinched at the contact.

"And?" Tom watched Costell flinched and something odd flood into his eyes as he watched Abraxas hold Costell.

"Where the fuck were you? I can't have you sneaking away with my fiance." Malfoy kissed Costell's head forcefully and now Costell struggled to get out of his grip. She didn't care about a show at the moment, she just wanted to be closer to Tom and away from the ass.

"That is none of your fucking business," Costell said as she pushed his arm away from her and he kept gripping her tighter.

He tried to steady her by pulling her head to his chest. She flinched about how cold he was. 

"Oh, I think it is, darling because I can't have my fiance sneaking around with other boys," Abraxas said into her ear and she tried to pull herself free but he only laughed a little bit.

"Malfoy, let go!" Claudia said as she saw Costell struggling to get away from the boy.

"No," he responded.

Costell forced her head away from Malfoy's chest and looked at Tom who looked angry but controlled it. She looked at him hoping he would see how she begged to be let go of by Malfoy and his eyes made eye contact with her and he stood up and grabbed her arm and pulled her away from Malfoy.

"Leave her alone," Tom said with a fierce look in his eyes. "10 points from Slytherin and you have detention tonight." 

Abraxas glared at him and turned to his friends while Tom grabbed Costell's wrist lightly and pulled her out of the Great Hall.

Costell cursed Malfoy. He probably had a late night after the party but that doesn't give him an excuse to hold her waist and not let her go. She didn't want to be touched and he touched her. It was nothing inappropriate but she hated Malfoy and she never wanted to marry him, she wanted out of the engagement but she couldn't if she wanted to make her parents proud, she needed to see it through to the end.

Costell and Tom finally landed outside the portrait, he muttered some words and pulled her into the Head dormitories and Costell saw a black-haired girl grabbing her books and not even looking at Riddle twice as he pulled Costell into his room. He sat her on the bed and he flicked his wand and the door closed.

The room was fairly large. It had a big wardrobe and a floor-length mirror. There were no personal belongings. There was a large bed in the middle of the room that was soft and made perfectly with its four posters.

Tom stood up and paced back and forth as Costell watched him move back and forth, waiting for him to say something. He didn't even look at her and just paced back and forth with his wand clutched so hard in his hand that his knuckles were turning white.

Costell got up and placed a hand on his shoulder and he quickly jerked away and pointed his wand at her. He had terror in his eyes and her eyes mirrored his dark ones. He realized what he was doing and dropped his wand on the floor.

"Sit down," he said as he grabbed her arm and led her back to the bed where she sat down and watched Tom with some fear in her eyes.

Tom sat down beside her and studied her eyes. She was confused by this look and quickly looked away, only to have her face turned back Tom who placed his hand under her chin and caused her to look at him.

He let go and used wandless magic to make his wand come back to his hand. She didn't question it but when Tom touched her she felt a little calmer. She hated it.

"He's a fucking prat," Costell said. 

Tom placed his wand down and turned his body towards Costell and stared down at her. 

"You didn't know?" He teased.

A small smile broke out across Costell's face. She felt like squealing, and again she hated it.

"Oh, Mr. Riddle, I am the one who has to live with him." Costell laughed a little bit.

She stopped and looked at Tom as he watched her with fierce eyes that were clearly craving something. She knew what he was craving and she wanted it, she needed it.

Tom tucked a strand of Costell's hair behind her ear and kept his hand there as he pulled her closer. He was close and she could feel his minty breath on her lips, she could smell the mint. She looked into his soft dark eyes and put her hands in his hair, tangling it between her fingers. His thumb brushed her bottom lip and he watched her. His lips slightly parted and Costell longed for those lips upon hers. She placed her forehead against his and stilled her heartbeat as it was beating erratically. The boy was patient and wasn't begging her to get on her knees or anything or even dragging her lips onto his, it wasn't right and he didn't do it. He was respectful.

She could feel his heartbeat pick up as she leaned her lips closer to his. She didn't kiss him but his eyes lit up. He pulled his head away and gave her a kiss on her left cheek. She smiled and then he placed a kiss on her right cheek. He pulled away and adorned her in a loving look, she blushed. He placed a kiss on her forehead and pulled away again. She felt her heart pick up and the throbbing between her legs started. He leaned in again and kissed the tip of her nose, very lightly. She watched as the boy looked at her and his eyes were appealing every part of her body, she felt warm and fuzzy inside. 

She played with his hair as he looked at her up and down. She felt her heartbeat pick up and the throbbing turned into something else, she needed it to be numbed. 

She pressed her legs together and Tom watched as his eyes lit up with some rage so she parted her legs a little bit. She loved the way he looked at her but she also hated it.

It looked like he couldn't wait anymore and he placed his hand on the small of her back and pulled her in for what seemed like a light-hearted kiss before it erupted into flames and he was almost attacking her lips.

She felt so much euphoria as he pulled her closer to him. 

She climbed up on his lap and straddled his legs. She didn't break the kiss as she kept kissing forcefully upon him. He teased her with his teeth as he nibbled at her bottom lip and traced his tongue over it before it dove into her mouth and claimed dominance right away. He was holding her ass and their tongues were dancing in a symphony.

"Take off your clothes," he said in a very demanding tone that was very attractive. He moved his lips from her warm lips to her neck and started to kiss and suck at it.

She stood up from his lap and he watched her. 

She pulled off her robes slowly as he stood up and pulled his off. She undid her tie and put it on the ground. She slipped her shoes off and her socks before she slid her skirt down and moved it away from the bed. She started to undo her buttons before Tom came in and kissed her lips with hunger as he took control and started to tear the buttons off, apparently she was going to slow for him.

She pulled away from him and breathed heavily against him. She could feel his smirk as he moved his lips down to her neck and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What about the Head Girl?

" Costell asked, panting slightly. She rested her head on his clothed shoulder as he kept tracing her neck with kisses.

"She has class," Tom said against her neck.

"What about us? We have class," Costell asked in a worried tone.

"Who cares," he answered.

His lips met hers again and Costell pulled at the buttons on his shirt and he helped her. They got his shirt off and she stopped and praised his tones abs and muscles that rippled through his arms. She could tell he was doing the same as he looked her up and down.

"Get on your knees," he demanded with an evil look on his face. She answered him right away and was on her knees right away.

He walked forward and he unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants off. Her breath hitched as she saw the growing bulge through his underwear. 

He saw her eyes widen and he quickly pulled down his boxers and released his swelling cock. 

He grabbed onto her hair and she placed her hands on his shaft before Tom forced his dick down her throat. Her tongue teased the tip and he was moaning as she started to bob back and forth. He let his head fall back as moans escaped his mouth. Butterflies flew through her stomach as his moans got louder and she knew she was giving him pleasure.

"I'm going to cum, kitten, right into your mouth," he said as moans escaped his lips. He was still forceful and Costell loved the control he demanded.

There were squirts of warm liquid flying against the back of her throat and she quickly swallowed it. She took his dick out of her mouth and stood up with some of it still on her lips as she went up to him and kissed him, making him taste himself.

"I taste good," he said with a laugh.

"You do," Costell agreed.

"Now it's your turn, kitten," Tom said before he unclipped her bra and threw it on the ground. He moved his hands to her waist and slowly slipped off her underwear and now she was fully exposed to him. She felt great being this open to him and letting him see her whole body in this way.

Tom's eyes watched her as she walked over to the bed and laid down. There was a darkness in his eyes as his naked body approached her. She could feel the butterflies continue to rise and fall as the boy came closer and closer.

He climbed on top of her and spread her legs. He started to kiss her thighs as she tangled her hands through his dark curls. 

His dark eyes met hers and she could see evil within but it was sexy evil and she smiled at the boy.

He focused his attention on her body and started to lick her clit, causing waves of pleasure to flow through her. She moaned and tugged at his hair as he kept licking her before his tongue dove right into her, causing her to moan louder. She didn't care how loud she was, she enjoyed this.

"I'm gonna cum!" She called out and Tom kept his tongue inside her. 

He came out and said, "Cum all over me, kitten." 

And just like that, she let herself release all over him and he quickly licked his lips before coming up to her eyes and kissing her lips. She tasted sweet as there was still clearly the taste of her on his lips and tongue.

He broke the kiss and led his tip towards her entrance and with a greedy look in his eyes, he drove right into her, causing her to scream his name. 

His eyes were dark as he started his pace thrusting in and out of her slowly. She moaned and he did as well as she bucked her hips for him to drive into her deeper. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he drove in deeper and she felt like she couldn't contain herself between all the pleasure flowing through her body.

"Fuck! Tom!" she called.

His pace sped up and he went faster and she found herself a moaning mess. She was enjoying the feeling of him inside of her and she couldn't express it enough. 

His hand went down to her clit and he started to rub it in circles causing her to come sooner. 

"I'm almost there, Tom! Fuck, right there!" Costell called as Tom hit the spot and she moaned.

"Cum for me, baby," Tom whispered.

She let go and released all over his cock. He quickly pulled out and released on her stomach before he got up quickly and grabbed a towel to wipe it off. 

He took his time wiping it and when he was done he was back between her legs but this time he was just kissing her and she moaned against his lips as their tongues danced and he held her breasts in hand.

He pulled away and collapsed beside her and they were both panting. They tried to steady their breaths but they were taking such deep breaths that it almost seemed crazy.

"How would you like to skip classes for the day?" Tom asked as he pulled Costell onto his chest.


	8. Voldemort

"What do you mean skip classes?" Costell asked as Tom tangled his fingers through her blonde hair. He was gentle and didn't tug hard at all and just swirled it around in his fingers.

"How dumb are you, Costell?" he said in a flat voice.

Costell turned her head up towards him and a smirk broke across her face as she looked at the dark-haired boy. His eyes were giving off a harsh glare but they always were. She never had a problem with Tom always looking mad, maybe it was something wrong with him but she didn't care because he looked at everyone like that.

"That's a little rude don't you think?" Costell said.

His lips twitched but they didn't turn up to a smile. She didn't care, as long as she saw some movement to a possible smile she was happy.

He didn't say anything and kept playing with her hair. 

"Answer this for me," Costell said. She laid her head on his bare chest and felt his breath move up and down. 

She felt at peace laying on his chest with his hands in her hair. He was so rough and careful. She slightly couldn't believe what she had just done with Tom, it made no sense. She didn't know why he wanted to do those things with her and she racked her mind for anything she could. She didn't know why he didn't want to fuck Claudia or even maybe a random Ravenclaw. Had he fucked his Hufflepuff roommate?

"What is it?" he asked.

She realized she had been thinking too hard and realized she didn't say anything or even ask him the question she wanted to know. She was so dumb to think halfway through saying something but that is just how her mind worked.

"The portrait said something to me the first time I came here," Costell said. 

He kept absentmindedly played with her hair and didn't look at her. 

"What did he say?" 

"He asked me if I was the one _Voldemort_ wanted to see. I was just wondering why your nickname is Voldemort."

He stopped playing with her hair and moved his hand to the ring in his left hand. He played with the ring and she looked up towards him. He looked like he was in a daydream. His dark eyes were giving off a fierce look and she could tell that he was angry. 

He looked down at her and he closed his eyes and opened them again and he didn't seem as angry anymore. She was so confused by the reaction and she didn't want to question it because it would probably result in her being thrown out of his room and she didn't know if she wanted that at all. 

"It's a silly little nickname that I use," he answered in a harsh tone.

She didn't flinch at the tone or the way that he seemed angry. She was used to angry people and it just so happened that when you live in a pureblood family a lot of people get angry for the most stupid reasons.

"Where did it come from?" she asked. She didn't use a soft tone because she felt weak when she did but she didn't also use a hard tone. She settled for right in the middle and she was pleased with the way that the words flowed off her tongue so perfectly.

"I've never liked my stupid muggle name." He settled back in, his tone didn't change but he played with her hair again.

"It was your fathers?" 

"Yes."

"Is he still alive?" 

"No."

He answered that a little too quickly and it pulled on something inside of her. She didn't know where the fear came from but the way he answered that question right away sent sprits of fear through her veins. 

"What happened to him?" she asked. 

"Heart attack."

Again the answer scared her a little bit. 

"So why do you go by Voldemort?"

She wanted to change the subject as quickly as she could. She didn't feel very comfortable with the way that Tom spoke. It worried her. She could tell he was lying about the heart attack part. She didn't want to know what actually happened to him but she could tell that he didn't die of a heart attack.

Tom watched her for a second and looked up at the ceiling before he answered her question. 

"It's just a stupid little nickname I have," he repeated. 

His dark eyes didn't meet her light ones and she was okay with that. She didn't want to see his eyes in distress she just was content with being with him. 

"What did it come from?" she asked.

"It's my name reorganized," he said with a slightly terrifying smile touching his lips.

She knew that Tom was one to always be harsh and rude to a person. He was never a person who cared much about other people and he always surrounded himself with just him. He had friends but that was it. 

He was orphaned when he was born and his father was dead of a supposed heart attack. He didn't have the most beautiful life. He wasn't a nice boy and he was rude and he always thought that wizards were superior to muggles. He had said these things in years before when he insulted muggleborns. No one ever stopped him or held him back and he did it. He was never nice to anyone in his life and Costell knew that he was even treating her with kindness when he actually talked to her even if he was using a harsh tone.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle, I am Lord Voldemort," he said.

Costell laughed as she heard the Lord part. She couldn't contain her giggles and she quickly clasped her hand over her mouth to stop herself.

He looked mad at her and he quickly made his way on top of her and he grabbed her wrists and pinned them down. 

He observed her still naked body and his eyes landed on her breasts. 

She didn't falter as she looked at the boy. She kept her grey eyes on his and he kept moving his eyes from her eyes to her lips and then to her bare breasts. She would get butterflies as his eyes moved the length of her body.

He didn't press his body against hers and she wanted him to. She wanted to feel his cock pressing against her core even if he didn't enter her. 

"Don't laugh at me, _slut_ ," he said. 

He moved his hands to her entrance and he slid in two of his fingers and he started to move them in and out at a fast pace. She moaned his name and he only covered her mouth with his hand. She didn't care about her muffled moans but she loved the feeling of his fingers pumping in and out of her.

"Fuck, daddy! Yes, right there," she cried against his hand which made his lips twitch up into the faintest smirk.

He moved faster and he could see her reaching her climax soon. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and before she could release Tom drew his fingers out and she looked at him with an annoyed expression.

"Not yet, kitten," he said as he lifted her chin up with two fingers. He had a devilish look in his eyes, masochistic. 

She wanted to show her anger more but she held it down. She couldn't show weakness because she knew that if he did it again he would probably let her cum. 

He slid his fingers back into her and she clutched onto his back and her nails dug into his skin. He watched her enjoy herself and could feel his cock getting harder by the second but he resisted.

He pumped his fingers in and out of her and watched as she writhed with pleasure. 

She knew this time he would let her cum. She wanted that orgasm and he was just teasing her last time. He would let her have it. She hoped.

"I'm gonna cum soon," she said breathlessly. "Please let me cum, daddy," she cried.

His look darkened and he kept moving his fingers in and out of her. He didn't stop and let her release all over his hand.

"Taste yourself," he said as he moved his fingers towards her mouth.

She opened her mouth and started to taste her sweet self. She sucked at his fingers and didn't stop once all of it was gone. 

She kissed his hand and bit him lightly before she sucked a finger. His eyes burned with need and she kept using her mouth to play with his hand. She loved the look in his eyes as he sucked on his middle finger. She smiled and moved to the next finger. 

Tom pulled his hand away from Costell's mouth and started to kiss her. He pressed his naked body on hers and she felt the pressure of his hard cock on her core. She longed for him back inside her. She knew she needed to control herself so she kissed him back.

Tom's tongue slid into her mouth and declared domination. She moaned into his kisses and he held her breasts in his hands. She tangled her fingers through his hair dark curls and kept his face on hers. 

His thumb played with her nipple and she moaned even more. She loved his touch and she couldn't imagine a moment without it. This really felt amazing. 

***

After a couple of rounds, Tom and Costell lay breathless with each other. Their legs intertwined together and Tom held her while she laid her head on his chest. She could feel the steady heartbeat of Tom and the way his chest moved up and down as he caught his breath.

"Will teachers wonder where we were?" Costell asked. 

Tom started to fiddle with her hair once again. She loved the way he twirled his long fingers through her blonde hair and observed it with much attention.

"No," he answered calmly.

They sat there still quiet as Costell breathed in the smell of him. There wasn't anything super pleasant about his smell at the moment because all she really smelt was his sweat and her own with the smell of sex in there. She could subtly smell pine and she breathed in as much as she could.

"We can't tell anyone," Costell said.

"I know."

"We'll have to hide this from Abraxas."

"I know."

She lifted herself up with an elbow and watched him inspect her eyes carefully. 

"Are you really okay with hiding this?" Costell asked.

"Yes."

"How are you so calm?"

"Because I know I can control myself around other people and I'm not worried, kitten." His eyes didn't let off any sign of softness and neither did his words. He seemed almost unable to portray kindness in his eyes and words.

"You think I can't?"

"I never said that." He grabbed a strand of her hair and tucked it behind her ear before he kissed her lips softly. 

She loved the way that he softly kissed her. He always used rough kisses and he was never very careful with her, unafraid of breaking her. She found comfort in this kiss as the way of his smooth lips on hers gave her some sort of euphoria.

She blushed and looked at the clock on the wall to distract her from Tom. She saw that it was almost dinner. 

"We've been here longer than I thought," Costell said. 

She slipped out from under the covers and went over to gather her robes. She limped a little bit because of how rough Tom was with her. She looked back at Tom and he had an evil smirk playing on his lips that sent shivers down Costell's spine. 

_I wish I could just stay with him all night,_ she thought.

She saw his eyes grow darker and she put on her panties and started to assemble her uniform. She tied her tie and put her robes on and stuffed her wand in her pocket. She looked in the mirror in his room and quickly grabbed the wand again and flicked it and her hair smoothed and light curls were falling down past her shoulders. She tied her hair into a knot on her head and she quickly framed her face with some blonde strands. 

She turned back to see Tom already dressed and putting his prefect's badge on his robes. He didn't have a curl out of place and Costell thought she messed his hair up more than that. He didn't seem tired and he seemed full of energy.

Tom came up to her and brushed the strands of hair back so her face was fully shown. Her face turned red and she went on her tiptoes to reach his mouth with one more kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and she had to stop herself from wanting to be thrown back down on the bed. 

He dug into his pocket after their lips separated and he gave her a small vial. She knew it was a contraceptive and she downed it. She didn't want to risk getting pregnant before she got married, that would disappoint her parents.

Tom kissed her forehead and there was a dark glare in his eyes and he moved past her silently and left out of the door.

She stood there with her bag on her should staring after the boy. What was with him? Why was he only nice to her?


End file.
